Broken
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: Based on the song Broken by Seether. Stacy is left alone in her and Batista's hotel room and she gets a surprise visit from Randy Orton.


Broken

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, don't sue me!

AN: There is a little reference to Looking Through your eyes, but you don't have to read it

Stacy dried her hair with a towel. She was alone in California tonight, Batista had gone to D.C. on a family emergency, and since Stacy had an important part on the show, she had to stay home. She was so lonely, she hated being alone.

She turned on the TV and put on a pair of shorts and a white beater. It was hot in the hotel room, and the AC wasn't doing her any good. So she tried to wear as little clothes as possible, and her white beater was the coolest thing she had in her bag, and with out her underwear, it felt even better.

There was a soft knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, and Batista just left an hour ago, so it couldn't be him. She opened the door to see Randy there, white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue baseball cap, and his head tilted down with a little smile on his face.

"Hey Stacy. Long time no see, can I come in?"

I wanted you to know

I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain away

I'll keep your photographs

I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain

Stacy knew Batista would kill her if he knew Randy was there, but he was gonna be half-way across the country, he'd never find out. She stepped aside and let him walk in. He turned to her and bit his lip.

"Stacy, you look great, and you're still with Evolution." Randy said sitting in a chair that was near a desk.

"Yeah, I'm with Dave now, you should know that." Stacy said sitting in the chair across from him, wondering if he was here for a reason, or to maybe get her in trouble with Dave.

"And to think I thought you broke up with me because you didn't like me anymore. You only dated me because I was in Evolution, right?" Randy asked. He leaned on the desk, and decided not to look at Stacy, fearing that what he said might be true. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when she told him the truth. Something he was afraid of hearing since the minute he figured it all out.

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

Stacy wanted to cry, she knew what Randy thought of her right now, and she didn't want that at all. Randy had been one of the greatest treasures in her life she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No I broke up with you because I was scared. I saw, I knew what they'd do to you and it really hurt me inside. I knew if I stayed with you I'd have to share the abuse. I mean, I know I sound selfish, but I know anyone can do the same. Hunter can manipulate almost anyone into doing anything for him. He did it to Dave, he did it to Ric, and he did it to you. I mean he might have even done it to me. Randy I'm sorry, but you can't tell me that if you were in my place that you wouldn't make the same choice that I did." Stacy said tears at the brims of her eyes. Randy shrugged.

"Yeah, I probably would, but I wouldn't lie about it. I wouldn't say there was no love between us because that wouldn't be true. Tell me that you still love me Stacy. Tell me, because I know you still do." Randy got on his knees. "I'm on my knees Stacy. Tell me I need to hear it."

"I love Dave." She said as a tear dripped down her cheek, into her lap.

"You're lying to me. Tell me." Randy said as she shook her head.

"I'm in love with Dave."

Goddamnit Stacy tell me!" Stacy could hear that he too was about to cry. He didn't want Stacy to love Dave. "Stacy tell me because I know you love me, not him!" 

Randy put his head down and took her hands in his. She knew he was crying now, but Stacy had to feed this to him, because if she gave in and admitted to him and herself she loved him, she wouldn't be able to look Dave in the face and tell him the same, because she'd picture Randy's tear ridden face and know that she was lying to herself and the people around her, and she'd confuse herself, wondering who she was, and who she was in love with, wondering if she even was in love, and break into tears.

She couldn't let that happen to herself, she was too good for that. She couldn't fall apart. Stacy Keibler never fell apart.

You've gone away

It don't feel right anymore

Until now.

She was crying in Randy's arms telling him that she love him, and how she spent every moment, every second, thinking about his touch, and his lips kissing hers, and how good it felt to be Randy Orton's girl. She loved being his one and only. It was a privilege few got to experience, and now she and him were crying together, not many people have really seen him cry, and this was Stacy's first time.

His eyes were red, and his cheeks were stained, wet and soft. Drops traveled from his eyes to the tip of his chin, and then disappeared on his shirt or the floor. His face was all pink, like he was angry, but Stacy knew that he had just been crying.

Randy still didn't look at her, feeling guilty that he had to pull all of these feelings out of her, and make her feel what she had been trying to hide from him. Stacy lifted her head from his shoulder, and knew exactly what he was thinking, but knew that he shouldn't feel guilty, because, if she hadn't admit the truth to herself, she'd probably end up alone, a position she hated being in.

"Randy, I'm so alone." Stacy said drying her eyes on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I'm alone too." Stacy lifted her head from his shoulder. He was a mess right now. His cap had been coming of so Stacy removed it and smiled at him.

"You don't have to be alone. I don't have to be alone." Stacy saw Randy smile a little.

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high

You steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain

Stacy went into the bathroom and came out with two damp hand cloths. She wiped Randy's face with it and then wiped her own. She'd had never seen someone look the way Randy did. She went back into the bathroom and Randy followed her.

"We look horrible." He whispered.

"Aren't we supposed to always look great?" Stacy asked. Randy shrugged.

"We're not perfect. In fact, we might be the most imperfect people in the world." Randy smirked. Stacy laughed.

"I love you Randy. I never should have left you in the first place. If I would've stayed with you, you would've never been alone. This never..."

"Would've happened, and you'd eventually leave me," Randy said. Stacy nodded.

"At least we'd have more time together."

Cause I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel right

When I'm strong enough

"What do you mean? Stacy you can be with me now." Stacy shook her head.

"No I couldn't. Randy, I can't just leave Dave." Stacy explained.

"Why? You love me right?" Randy asked.

"Have you ever heard of loving two people at the same time?" Stacy asked.

"But you can't really love him right?" Stacy shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Randy grabbed his hair like he wanted to pull it out. Stacy sat on the bed. "I'm sure I love you, it's just that I don't know about Dave. I don't know if there's gonna be something I'm gonna miss."

"Ok, then let me tell you, let me show you, let me do something to prove to you that when you're with me you won't miss a thing."

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When your gone away

"How are you gonna do that?" Stacy asked her arms crossed over her chest. Randy shrugged. He was walking back and forth.

"Um, what do you like about Dave, that you think you'd miss?" Randy asked.

"The way he holds me, the way he kisses me... The physical things I guess." Randy smiled.

"You know I can do all those things better Stacy," Randy said.

"I don't remember." Stacy shrugged.

Cause I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel right

When I'm strong enough

Randy nodded and sat next to her and kissed her tenderly. Stacy loved his kiss, it brought back so much. Everything that he did to her, said to her, gave to her. It brought back the first time she met him and the first date they ever had.

He took her to a place that was almost in the middle of nowhere near a lake, and he had set up so many things for her and it was perfect. She loved it and that night she discovered that she loved him.

She remembered their first fight. It was the time when they went dancing and Randy was talking to this one girl. Being the natural flirt he was the girl thought he was flirting with her and flirted back. It was stupid, but Stacy had gotten so angry she didn't talk to him for a week, and when they finally started talking, all they did was yell at each other until Randy had apologize. Stacy never apologized, because Randy told her not to, because Randy always thought it was his fault, and that he was always wrong. He had always thought Stacy was perfect and that she couldn't make mistakes.

"Randy, I don't want to be here anymore. I want to just be with you forever." Stacy smiled.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in this situation with Dave, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Randy's eyes opened wide. "Let's get married tonight."

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When your gone away

Randy still couldn't believe what she just said. Married? Tonight? Right now? He was speechless!

"You do love me that much right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah I do, but I always thought you'd want to have a big wedding with your family and friends," Randy said. "I mean, to get married now?"

"Yes, there's nothing else I'd want but to marry you. Randy I want to spend my life with you. In sickness and in health, until death do us part. Don't you want the same Randy?" Stacy asked. Randy nodded.

"Fine, then tonight we'll get married. We'll be together, forever." Randy smiled. "But, don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Oh, yeah!" Stacy, got some clothes and came out in a white mini skirt and a white tank top. "It's the closest thing I have."

"It's perfect."

Cause I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When your gone away

After they got hitched, Randy decided to drive her to another hotel. One far away from where she was before. So she wouldn't have to worry about being Mrs. Orton, and what Dave would thing, but where she can finally not have to worry at all and be herself.

I've gone away

I don't feel right anymore


End file.
